JTHM Randomness!
by Alan-And-Nightmare
Summary: Come join the whole JTHM cast for a whole bunch of randomness! Rated M for language, and Micheal Jackson. Please Review!


A/N Okay guys sorry I havent updated, heres a little random story, enjoy.

JTHM Randomness.

XX Chapter One. This all happened because of cereal! XX

Edgar- "Eat it Nny!"

Johnny- "No!"

Edgar- "It's frootloops! Who dosent like frootloops?"

Johnny- "Apparently me! I don't want your fruity loops of doom!"

Edgar- "Their good!"

Johnny- "Then you eat them!"

Edgar- "I already ate!"

Johnny- "What did you eat?"

Edgar- ". . . Cheerios . . ."

Johnny- "See! You lie!"

Edgar- "I'm not lying! Eat your goddamn cereal!"

Johnny- "No!"

Edgar- "Eat the gay Cheerios!"

Johnny- "Lucky Charms aren't so damn magically delicious when their lodged in your throat!"

Edgar- "We aren't talking about Lucky damn Charms!"

Johnny- "Fuck you!"

Edgar- ". . ."

Johnny- ". . ."

Edgar- "That was rude Johnny. . ."

Johnny- "Yes, I know, I'm sorry."

Edgar- "Now eat your cereal."

Johnny- "No."

Edgar- "Goddammit!"

Alan (Me)- "The End!"

Edgar- "No! No! It is not the end until you eat your cereal!"

Johnny- "No, it is the end, it says so."

Edgar- "Not until you eat your frootloops."

Johnny- "Fine!"

Edgar- "Thank you."

Johnny- *Knocks bowl off table* Crash!

Edgar- "Oh no, tell me you did not do what I think you just did?"

Johnny- "It was the dog!"

Edgar- "We don't have dog!"

Johnny- The dough-boys made me do it!"

Dough-boys- "Yes! We made him do it!"

Edgar- "S.T.F.U! No one likes you!"

Johnny- "Yeah. . .No one really does."

Jimmy- "Hey guys!"

Johnny & Edgar- *Screams*

Edgar- "Oh my God I thought you killed him!"

Johnny- "Oh my God I thought I killed him to!"

Jimmy- "Oh my God frootloops!"

Johnny- ". . .Yes. . .Why are you here?"

Jimmy- "I don't really know."

Edgar- "Get the fuck out."

Jimmy- *Sad Face*

Johnny- "I will stab you again!"

Jimmy- "It didn't work the first time! What makes you think it will work now?"

Johnny- "Lucky Charms!"

Edgar- ". . .No."

Johnny- "Ffffuuuuuuck!"

Edgar- "You will not that kind of language in this household!"

Johnny- *Runs out of house* "Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck! Damn you to hell! Shit! Screw you!"

Neighbor- "Hey! Hey you!"

Johnny- "W.T.F do you want you old hag?"

Neighbor- "I am not an bag! And second! Keep it down you wacky freak!"

Johnny- *Eye twitch* "What. . .did you call me?"

Neighbor- "Wacky freak!"

Johnny- "Die!" Stabs neighbor*

Neighbor- "Agh! My spleen!" *Dies*

Johnny- "Yay!"

Dough-boys- "Yes! Now paint the wall!"

Johnny- "No! You do it! I'm going to get a BrainFreezy."

Dough-boys- "We're styrofoam! We can't move!"

Johnny- "Well your damn pretty good at running your mouths! *Walks away towards 24/7*

At 24/7

Clerk #1- "O.M.G it's that dude!"

Clerk #2- "What dude?"

Clerk #1- *Points* "That dude!"

Clerk #2- "What dude?"

Clerk #1- "The only dude that's in the store!"

Johnny- *Standing two inches away from the counter* "Umm. . ."

Clerk #1- *Screams* He's the one that killed BillyBobJoe!"

Clerk #2- "S.T.F.U Clerk #1. What can I do for you sir?"

Johnny- "Nothing. I just want a BrainFreezy."

Clerk #1- "The machines dead. . ."

Johnny- "Nooooooooo! *Gets knife out*

Clerk #1- "He's going to kill us!"

Clerk #2- "No! Kill him he has a wife and kids!"

Johnny- *Stabs Clerk# 2*

Clerk #2 "My kidneys!" *Dies*

Clerk #1 "Ah!" *Has heart attack and dies*

Johnny- *Stabs Clerk #1 anyway* "Yay!" *Gets cheery BrainFreezy and leaves $5 on the counter and goes home*

(One Hour Later)

Cop #1- "Murder!"

Cop #2- "Yes, we know Phil."

Phil- "They were murdered! Stabbed to death!"

Cop #3- "Why does Phil yell everything he says?"

Cop #2 "He has yellingtins disease Jeff."

Jeff- "Oh."

Cop #2- "Yes."

Phil- "Search for clues! And doughnuts! But mostly clues!"

Cop #2- "Okay people we're searching for finger prints an stuff!"

Phil- "Cop #2 I found something! It's a five dollar bill!"

Cop #2- "Does it have finger prints on it?"

Phil- "Yes!"

Cop #2- "Yay! Send it to the lab!"

Witness- "I saw and know who did this."

Cop #2- "Ma'am calm down or we will have to use force !"

Witness- "I am calm, look I can take you to his house."

Cop #2- She's got a gun!"

Witness- "What? No I don't!"

Cop #2- "Use force! *Shoots witness*

Witness- "Ah! My liver!" *Dies*

Phil- "Murder! And doughnuts! But mostly murder!"

At House Number 777

Johnny- *Sleeping* "Tacos. . .Need more tacos. . .

Edgar- "Aww! He's dreaming about tacos."

Johnny- "Stab. . .Edgar. . ."

Edgar- ". . .Tacos?"

Johnny- "I like tacos. . . *Snores*

Edgar- "Yay!"

Johnny- "Edgar. . .Is my friend. . ."

Edgar- "Double yay!"

Jimmy- "Hey guys!"

Edgar- "One less yay!"

Jimmy- *Gasp!* "Is Nny sleeping?"

Edgar- "Yes, leave him alone or I'll go kung fu on your cracker ass!"

Jimmy- "He's not suppose to be sleeping! He has insomnia! If he sleeps it'll mess up the natural balance or things!"

Edgar- "Go away, nobody likes you, go away and go. . .go get hit by a bus!"

Jimmy- "Not unless Nny tell's me to!"

Johnny- *Wakes up irritably* "Jimmy, you are worthless, nobody likes you, will ever like you, and nor will I ever like you. You are a pain in the ass, I hate you. So go throw yourself in front of a bus."

Jimmy- "T-thank you" *Runs out into road and gets hit my Micheal Jackson*

Micheal Jackson- "Oh no! I hit a little boy" *Pervy smile*

Jimmy- *Half dead* Where am I? Are you go?"

Micheal Jackson- "You could say that." *Drags Jimmy into his van and drives away*

Edgar- "You gave Jimmy to a child molester."

Johnny- "And you point is?"

Edgar- "Never mind. . .Did you sleep well?"

Johnny- I was sleeping! Why did you let me sleep? You know I hate sleeping!"

Edgar- "But you looked so cute!"

Johnny- *Eye twitch* "I. Am. Not. Cute!"

Edgar- "Your are too cute" *Pokes Johnny in the belly*

Johnny- "Poke my belly again and I will stab you."

Edgar- *Sad Face*

Back At 24/7

Phil- "The test results are back!"

Cop #2- "Yay! Who killed these men?"

Phil- "Some fool named Johnny C!"

Cop #2- "Where does he live?"

Phil- "In that general direction!"

Micheal Jackson- "Bumper-cars!"

Cops- "No!"

*24/7 blows up*

Micheal Jackson- "Yay grenades!" *Drives away with Jimmy in the back*

Back At House Number 777

Johnny- "Nooooo!"

Edgar- "What?"

Johnny- "The 24/7 blew up!"

Edgar- "Oh. . .Sorry. . ."

Johnny- "I'm going to kill Micheal Jackson!"

Alan (Me)- The end for now!

A/N Did you like it? If so drop me a review


End file.
